


Fantasies are for sleeping.

by aihirasisters



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aihirasisters/pseuds/aihirasisters
Summary: John can't stop thinking about Elizabeth and Teyla and Ronan both seem constantly distracted.





	Fantasies are for sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My sister.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+sister.).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lack of spacing between paragraphs my computer won't behave when I write on AO3.

Teyla's POV

"RONAN" I screamed as a wraith dart picked him up "Teyla no don't" John called after me as I started to run after the dart he grabbed my hand dragging me back to the gate and through I collapsed on the other side feeling like I was about to throw up "she's unhurt just a little upset" John said before turning to me "are you an idiot" he yelled "you could have gotten us all killed Teyla you should know by now we always go after a member of this team when we have a plan not just whenever you feel like it" he snapped I stayed silent my hand clutched in front of my stomach tightly "what is so important that you had to go after him right now" he asked Carson came over quickly and placed a waste bin in front of me as I actually did throw up "I told you gate travel isn't good for you in this condition" he sighed "I couldn't let him go alone" I whispered feeling sick again his hand gently rubbed my back as I actually was sick again "next time Ronan or no Ronan you won't be going that's a medical order Teyla leave the others to get Ronan" he said I looked up "I can't Carson you should know that better than anyone" I snapped "Teyla everytime you go through that gate at the moment you're at risk as well" he sighed frustrated "I need to go with them Carson please" I begged "no that's final if you want to lose the baby be my guest but you have said you and Ronan wanted to keep it so no travels" he said "so fine if I lose the baby no doubt i'll get pregnant again but I won't lose him Carson not again" I said he gave in and sighed. "Teyla where is she" I heard Ronan asked desperate, ignoring Carson i'd gone through the gate and as a result when we'd gotten back i'd collapsed and had to be taken to medical bay "she's resting at the moment" the doctor said "i'm awake" I said Ronan glanced over before instantly coming over to my side leaning down to gently kiss me first "i'm sorry Carson told me not to go" I sighed softly we looked over to the door as it opened to reveal John and Elizabeth each on focused on us respectively "I told you Teyla the condition for going on John's team with Ronan was the your relationship didn't get in the way" Elizabeth snapped "it didn't our marriage has nothing to do with it I would have been just as insistent if it had of been John or McKay well maybe not McKay but you know what I mean" I sighed "wait marriage" John cut me off I sighed again my hand coming up to rub my temple "yes John Ronan and I have been married for about four years" I said. "Idiot Teyla how many times do we have to tell you don't go through the gate pregnant you should be off duty right now" Jennifer snapped at me i'd snuck through the gate after them a few months later about three four weeks before my due date "I can't stand it so sorry that I came with you" I growled returning her glare each of our partners placed a hand on their respective woman's arm calming us down "sorry" she mumbled I ignored her getting sick of being told off by her and Carson all the time instead following after John as he led the way to the village we were supposed to be trading with. "Very nice to do business with you Dr Weir" the leader said a while later "thank you it was nice to do so with you as well" Dr Weir said


End file.
